The use of magnetic fields to contribute to wellness of the body has been in practice for centuries around the world. Currently used primarily in Europe and Eastern Hemisphere countries, the use of magnetic fields was also common in North America until the introduction of modern drugs for treatment of pain and infection.
Magnetic energy is known to be useful in the treatment of fluids flowing through a conduit. One of the beneficial effects of magnetic treatment of a fluid is that particles in the fluid stay more finely dissolved. For example, in the case of water flowing through a magnetic field calcium suspended in the water will not form a scale and degrade the system.
Magnetic energy works at the atomic level. When a magnetic field is not present, the energy levels of atoms in a system decrease and crystallization occurs more readily. Magnetism is one form of energy that is capable of penetrating most substances and affecting atoms within it directly.
Hydrogen, the primary building block of all matter and of which 63 percent of the body's atoms is comprised, is the atom, because of its makeup, most susceptible to being affected by magnetic energy. When the correct magnetic field interacts with a hydrogen atom, it alters the energy level of the atom and increases the efficiency of hydrogen-based processes, enhancing hydration and hydrolysis.
All life evolved in the Earth's magnetic field and all chemical reactions, both within and outside of the body, are designed to use that magnetic field. When any system receives less magnetic energy than it requires, functions slow down and become inefficient. This is why calcium-laden water, when shielded from the the Earth's magnetic field or when the Earth's magnetic field is disrupted, drops the calcium out of the solution and forms hard calcite crystals.
Similarly, when magnetic energy is applied to body tissues, it works at the cellular level to energize atoms. Nutrients and elements in the blood stay more finely dissolved and are thus more bio-available to bodily cells and tissues. Nutrients are delivered to the cell more efficiently and bodily wastes and toxins are more efficiently carried away and flushed by the body's filtering systems.
When deprived of the Earth's magnetic energy, nutrients in body fluids lose energy and form crystals, such as plaque, calcium deposits, uric acid crystals and others. These crystallized nutrients are no longer available to the body cells.
Because humans evolved in the Earth's magnetic field, the human body functions less efficiently when receiving less magnetism than it was designed to use. Most people currently receive less magnetic energy than they need for two reasons: the Earth's magnetic field is one-tenth as strong as it was several thousand years ago, and modern lifestyles surround people with steel and iron structures that absorb much or all of the magnetic field that would normally penetrate the body.
Applying the proper magnetic fields to bodily tissues adds needed energy, which results in the crystallized nutrients and elements being redissolved and made available to cells in the body.
Applications of properly designed magnetic fields to the body has proven to allay the pain and other symptoms associated with many ailments, including asthma, back pain, burns, chronic fatigue syndrome, cataracts, fibromyalgia, arthritis, blood pressure and circulation, migraines, muscles strains, joint problems and others.
In addition, magnetic energy applied to the body promotes faster healing, general wellness and increased vitality, due to the improved use of nutrients by bodily tissues.